Eddy's Life
by Zombie-23
Summary: Eddy's life is falling apart, and his friends see how his life really is. how will Eddy cope? *warning* violence, self inflicted pain, and slash* please R
1. Default Chapter

It's a warm summer's night in the cul-de-sac, a light breeze is blowing through the clear, star-light sky. It's still early, around 9pm. Double D is nice and cozy in his armchair, the lamp by it casting it's warm glow aross his science novel, a cup of warm milk sits on the desk nearby. slowly he looks up at a picture of himself, and his two friends which also sits on the desk and smiles lightly. tomorrow would be another day of Eddy's scams and Ed's mindless quotes, for Double D life was good, although he could have planned his everyday from now until 18 came he was happy and content. He had parents who both, loved and cared about him, as did his whole family and he had at least two close friends whom he could depend on. he smiled a little more as he stood up and turned the lamp off. 'early to bed is early to rise' he said aloud softly and began to turn down his bed. meanwhile Ed is transfixed on the current monster movie on tv, the warm glow of the television was all he needed to be happy himself. it didn't matter to Ed that he lived in the basement with only the tv for company while his sister stayed upstairs, her room filled with toys and dolls, or that his parents gave her permission to destroy his stuff and constantly bother him. no, right now he was content as well with his movie. and last but not least Eddy. Leader of the group, the girl chaser and ego enflated Eddy what is he doing tonight? pan in on Eddy's house, his light shining through his closed blinds. he's sitting still fully clothed staring at the door that leads through the rest of the house, his hands are shaking a little as he listens for footsteps. but nothing comes. happy for a moment and released of his fear he reaches into his side table's drawer and pulls out a picture of him and his older brother Keith. 'you were supposed to take me with you' he stammers out loud. but his words are quickly silenced by the sound of someone approaching his door. quickly he puts the picture back in the drawer, turns out his light and pretends to be asleep, hugging his pillow tightly as his whole body shakes with fear. 'please god no, not again....' he thinks to himself but his please are unheard. slowly he hears his bedroom door open and the weight on his body of his father. holding him down and clasping his hand over Eddy's mouth so he can't call out for help, tearing at his clothes. he knows better than to struggle or fight he knows that only gets him a beating as well so he surrenders and lays there, eyes clenched tightly as tears stream from them while his father thrusts into him hard over and over again until his bed is once again covered in his own blood. he gasps for breath as he feels the weight subside and the footsteps leading back out the door. 'how much longer can i live like this' he sobs outloud. he cries himself to sleep that night , it's an uneasy sleep, waking with every small sound he hears in fear, body shaking as he sleeps, his body sore and his mind in misery. 


	2. Chapter-2-

**i do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**  
  
Chapter-2- (it starts)  
  
Morning comes fast now and Double D is up early, he makes his bed in his usual perfectionist kind of way then eats breakfast, showers and brushes his teeth. dresses and goes downstairs and out the front door to Eddy's house. he taps on the door softly but no one answers, thinking Eddy is still asleep he decides to go to Ed's for a while and then come back. If only he knew the truth. Eddy was in the bathroom throwing up hard from his father's forcing him to both suck him off and then drink the disgusting fluid. his eyes are tired and red, his eye black from trying to fight it and his shoulder throbbing from being thrown into the wall. he sobs as he covers his eyes with his arm. 'let me die' he beggs out loud 'just let me die'. a few hours pass and again a knock comes, this time Eddy hears it. he quicky puts on some dark sunglasses to cover his black eye and slowly opens the door and tries his best to fake a smile. 'hello Eddy' Double D says warmly 'i came over earlier but no one answered' Eddy stuffs his hands into his pockets and sighs 'yeah well i was asleep sock head geeze it's saturday morning' and walks outside. 'i'm sorry Eddy' he answers back politely and pausing for a moment asks 'what scam have you for us today?' Eddy isn't paying attention, his mind is wandering again trying to figure a way out. 'Eddy?' Double D asks again putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder, the one that's hurt and makes him jump. 'what is it now?' he snapps back trying not to show pain. 'i asked you what your scam was for today Eddy' Double D repeats 'are you ok you seem a little down?' a little down!? what the hell does he know about down!? genious with a perfect fucking life, perfect parents. 'i'm fine let's go get Ed' he answers back and walks across the street not really looking where he's going.  
  
*ok chapter-2- whatcha think so far? poor Eddy, dont ya just wanna hug em and make it better? ^_^* 


	3. 3

chapter-3- (showing the pain)  
  
he bumps hard into Ed who'se standing on the other side and falls to the ground hard. 'why don't you watch where i'm going!?' he snaps. 'sorry Eddy' Ed replies quickly, helping his friend off the ground. he doen't feel like being outside today but he wants away from that house, even if his father isn't at home. his mind races as he stand there staring into space again, while Edd and Ed both look on. 'what the fuck are you two idiots looking at!?' he snaps noticing them staring at him. they both stand wide eyed, the first time they've heard Eddy cuss. 'Eddy! you should't curse' Double D says quickly. Eddy is outraged, how dare that little fuck off with a perfect life tell me what to do! he thinks to himself. 'fuck you Double D! don't you ever tell me what to do again you got me!? EVER!' he yells as he shoves Edd backwards into a nearby tree. Ed's so shocked he doesn't even move, he's never seen Eddy hurt Double D b4. recovering he quickly walks over to comfort his now crying friend as Eddy walks back into his house and slams the door shut hard. 'what did i do Ed?' Double D sobs into Ed's worn green jacket. 'ah it's ok Double D...Eddy's just grumpy today'. he says softly as he rubs Edd's back but deep down he knows there's something wrong with Eddy, even if Double D couldn't see it.  
  
chapter-4- (wrong ways of coping)  
  
Meanwhile Eddy's in his room sitting on his round bed, he reaches under the matress and pulls out an old razor from a pencil sharpner and stares at it. he knows it's wrong but for the past few months it's all he's had to keep him from killing himself. he closes his eyes and slashes his arms a few times on each and looks down as blood dripps to his finger tips. he smiles weakly as the release comes from his mental pain then uses an old rag on the floor to hold pressure to the cuts to stop the bleeding. he slowly stands up and walks to the bathroom washing off the blood already covering his arms, then changes his shirt to his fav long sleeved black one, with the red stripes on the sleeves and the large red '23' on the back. he begins to cry again as he thinks of his brother and his father. 'i don't want to hurt anymore' he sobs outloud 'please make it stop'... still sobbing he walks over and goes through his brothers dresser, the one that only Eddy has the keys for. he pauses for a moment when he notices a drawer he's never seen b4, one well hidden under the others, a secret drawer. without a real thought he unlocks the drawer, his eyes widen when they see what's inside. a small black pistol and a box of bullets. with shaky hands he take the gun and opens the chamber, it's empty. he smiles faintly as he begins to load it. 'this is it' he said outloud as tears form in his eyes. 'this is my way out.' 


	4. 4 and 5

*i do not own Ed Edd n Eddy*  
  
chapter-5-(confessions)  
  
Eddy smiles alittle more as he closes the fully loaded chamber of the small gun and stuffs a few more shells into his pocket. he takes a deep breath as he puts the gun half way down his pants, hiding it under his shirt. 'so this is it' he thinks aloud 'i guess i should...' his words trail off as a knock comes at the door. it's Double D. 'Eddy are you alright?' Eddy stands up slowly and opens the door. 'come in Double D, i wana say goodbye' Edd is a little confused, he pauses briefly before speaking. 'are you going somewhere Eddy?' tears form in Eddy's eyes. 'i'm going away Double D'... his words trail off as the tears begin to fall from his eyes onto his bed. 'for how long Eddy?' Double D asks quickly becoming concerned for his friend. 'forever' he mumbles back. 'but Eddy i don't und...' 'i'm going to kill myself' he interrupts. Double D's eyes widen with fear, had Eddy really just said that? 'Eddy you can't!' he shouts finally recovering from the shock. 'shut up Double D i need to tell you something first and i want you to listen cuz i've never told ANYone else'. Edd half in shock nods hoping this will calm his friend long enough so he can change his mind. 'you know how my brother Keith isn't around anymore?' Double D nods 'yes Eddy'. there is a pause between them as Eddy tries to calm his shaky voice. 'he left when he was 16 to live with his friends because of my dad'. Edd can see pain in Eddy's eyes as he speaks 'go on' he said softly. for some reason this hits a bad reaction in Eddy. 'this is fucking hard for me to say alright!?' Double D's hands began to shake, he had never seen Eddy this way b4. 'i-i'm sorry Eddy'. calming down again Eddy continues. 'my dad used to rape my brother and me...my brother left....he PROMISED to take me with him...but....he left me here....just a kid all alone with that bastard....' his words trailed off as he broke into sobs. Double D was half in shock his eyes widened, he was half in disbelief. 'Eddy..wh'.. 'shut up! Eddy snapped 'and let me finish'. 'my dad still rapes me Double D every fucking night....he tortures me....god damn the pain.....the fear.....you have no idea how scared i am to sleep......and the beatings.......i can't take it anymore Double D i CAN'T....' he stopped when his voice began to shake again. 'Eddy we can tell someone and get help......' 'NO! your NOT telling ANYBODY!' he yelled standing up and pushing Double D to the bed his fist raised. 'ok Eddy ok i wont' he stammered seeing a look in Eddy never seen b4. 'HELP!??' Eddy yelled outloud still furious. 'what the fuck do YOU know!?' he pushed up his sleeves showing the cuts and scars. 'you SEE this!?' he screamed. 'you have NO idea how many times i just wanted to cut my wrists, FUCK YOU Double D, fuck YOU! you don't understand SHIT! i hate you, i hate you BOTH!' the was a moment of quiet as Eddy stared at Double D. 'ya know Double D' he said with a cruel smile 'i was going to kill myself but maybe i should take you with me'. and with that he pulled out the gun and aimed it at Double D.  
  
*chapter-5- oh the drama! read read read* 


	5. 6 and 7

chapter-6- (the shooting)  
  
Double D immediately began to move away from Eddy. his eyes wide with fear his body shook as he looked at Eddy who stood in front of him holding the gun in one hand his finger on the trigger with a huge smirk on his face. ' Eddy please don't...' Double D begged, he tried to move further away from Eddy as he approached him but he hadn't gotten far when he hit the headboard of Eddy's bed. 'oh come on' Eddy began calmly as he put the gun to Double D's neck. 'you'll get to go to heaven' he mocked. 'don't you WANT to go to heaven!?' he yelled cocking the gun. it was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, taking him off guard Eddy turned and shot blindly. The bullet hardly missed Ed as it left the gun's barrel and slammed into the wall behind. 'Eddy you could have...' Double D started but his words trailed off as Eddy sat down on the bed, the gun clenched tightly in his right hand staring down at the bed. there was an uneasy silence between the three that lasted for several minutes before Eddy spoke. he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Ed before leaning over to Double D and whispered. 'Double D' he said softly with tears in his eyes 'i'm sorry' he continued he had a pitiful smile on his face and a tear slid down his cheek. 'i'm leaving Double D...i-i'm going somewhere alone to kill myself.' Double D sat up his mind racing with what to say. 'Eddy don..' but he was silenced by Eddys hand over his mouth. 'shhh listen Double D...you and Ed...i love you guys...don't try to follow me or....' he picked up the gun and Double D's eyes went to it. 'don't make me have to use it' Edd nodded tears in his eyes as Eddy stood up and hid the gun back in his pants. he put his hand on the doornob as Ed spoke. 'Eddy?' he stopped and turned slowly twards Ed as tears streamed down his face. 'yeah Ed?' Ed threw his arms around Eddy and began to sob hard. 'don't do it Eddy!'  
  
chapter-7-(choices)  
  
Eddy looked down. 'don't do this Ed...' Ed held on to Eddy tightly and continued to sob. 'please Eddy' he sobbed. Eddy closed his eyes tightly. then looked over at Double D who was already crying, in truth he didn't think they cared so much about him. but it didn't matter, no one could help him now and neither could they. 'it's ok Ed' he said softly as his voice shook. 'i'm just going away for awhile, goodbyes arent forever ya know.' the hard silence cut through Eddy as he continued 'i'll see you when i get back ok?' Ed stopped sobing and sat up. 'ok Eddy' he said with a smile. he had always trusted everything Eddy had said without question. turning back twards the door he opened it as Ed spoke one last time. 'i love you Eddy' he said making Eddy choak back tears, the comment was more than Double D could stand and he broke down into sobs. 'i-i love you to Ed' he stammered as he started to walk off. 'don't cry Double D, Eddy will be back soon'. Eddy could hear Ed say as he closed the door. he slowly walked into the back yard to a shed his parents had newly bought and locked the door behind him. he whiped his tears away with his sleeve and put the gun in his mouth. Double D was still sobbing when they heard the shot fire. 'oh god Eddy NO!' Double D screamed as he hid his face in Ed's jacket and sobbed uncontrolably. 'no...no......Eddy...' he stammered over and over again. 


	6. 8

*i do not own Ed Edd n Eddy*  
  
chapter-8-(the pain is gone)  
  
Double D couldn't stop crying, he couldn't believe Eddy was really gone. he seemed to cry forever as a confused Ed tried is best to confort him. he was crying so hard he didn't hear the door open behind them or feel the weight on the bed. 'i-i couldn't do it'...it was Eddy's voice. Double D looked up to see Eddy sitting beside him with a huge smile he threw his arms around him. 'Eddy! oh Eddy i'm SO glad your ok...i heard the shot and i was so scared you had really done it....' Eddy patted Double D's back 'i just couldn't do it....i couldn't hurt you and Ed like that....' there was a pause before Sara's voice came and Ed had to run home for dinner leaving Eddy and Double D alone. 'Eddy i'm...i'm so glad your ok'. Double D stammered as he leaned in twards Eddy and put his lips on his softly. Eddy was shocked at first but then pulled Double D closer and laid him down softly on his bed kissing him back. Double D opened his mouth letting in Eddy's warm soft tongue to play with his own. Eddy was such an incredible kisser, so gentle and passionate. Double D was in heaven. and for the first time in his life so was Eddy. 'come live with me Eddy' Double D said pulling away. Eddy smiled 'you really want me to?' he asked as he rubbed over the crotch of Double D's pants softly. 'mmmm yes Eddy... i mmmm -i really want you to'. Eddy smirked and kissed Double D softly again. 'let's go then' he said with a wink as he stood up and went for the door. 'oh help me pack some stuff first huh Double D?' Edd stood up and smiled 'sure'. there was a pause as Edd started to pile clothes into an old suitcase. 'i love you Eddy'. Eddy smiled as a tear came to his eyes, it was the first time in his life he had ever heard anyone say that to him that he believed it. 'i-i love you to Double D'. he answered and unable to control himself he walked over and wrapped his arms around Edd and held him for a long time as Edd rubbed his hands up and down Eddy's back.  
  
---the end--- ^_^; 


End file.
